The introduction of digital content into today's homes creates new challenges and opportunities for content providers and consumers. For example, today's homes may have one or more electronic devices that process and/or store content, such as personal computers (PCs), televisions, digital video disk (DVD) players, video cassette recorder (VCR) players, compact disk (CD) players, set-top boxes, stereo receivers, audio/video receivers (AVRs), media centers, personal video recorders (PVRs), gaming devices, digital camcorders, digital cameras, and so forth. These all may be networked together in such a way to provide a user with a means for entertainment via the home entertainment center and a single display device.
The networked digital home environment provides a user with many options to choose from when the user is searching for available media content. For example, the number of available options may be in the thousands or even in the tens of thousands. This many available options means that a very long list of items is displayed to the user from which he or she may select. However, the navigation and/or manipulation of a very long list of items are slow and confusing. This is especially true with today's user interfaces via a standard television remote control.